WWF Sunday Night Heat Results
8/2/98 - featured Amy Hunter Cornelius, Shanna Moakler, and Mario Lopez from 'Pacific Blue' sitting ringside for the show; included a segment in which Val Venis came ringside and began hitting on Cornelius and Moakler, leading to a pull apart brawl with Lopez: Edge pinned Jeff Jarrett Droz & the Headbangers defeated Kaientai WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown defeated Ken Shamrock via disqualification WWF IC Champion the Rock & Owen Hart defeated Kane & Mankind via count-out 7/28/98; San Diego, CA; Sports Arena 8/9/98: Bradshaw pinned Dustin Runnels The Undertaker fought Mankind to a no contest 8/10/98; Omaha, NE; Civic Auditorium 8/16/98: WWF Tag Team Champions Kane & Mankind defeated the Legion of Doom Edge pinned Brian Christopher Vader fought Bart Gunn to a no contest Gangrel pinned Scott Taylor Triple H & X-Pac defeated Southern Justice via disqualification 8/11/98; Des Moines, IA 8/23/98: WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown fought Road Warrior Animal to a no contest Dan Severn & Owen Hart defeated the Headbangers WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku defeated Scorpio Jeff Jarrett defeated Droz via disqualification 8/30/98; New York City, NY; Madison Square Garden 8/30/98 - Shawn Michaels did guest commentary: Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor defeated the Legion of Doom at 2:14 when Scott Taylor pinned Road Warrior Animal after Road Warrior Hawk, who convinced Droz to let him take his place before the bout though visibly intoxicated, fell off the top rope while the LOD attempted the Doomsday Device, falling into his partner Gangrel pinned Dustin Runnels at 2:32 with the DDT Skull & 8-Ball (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated Bradshaw & Vader when Skull pinned Vader at 2:56 after Bradshaw hit his own partner; after the bout, Vader and Bradshaw continued to brawl 8/31/98; New Haven, CT; Coliseum 9/6/98 - included a segment where the Undertaker and Kane dragged Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco to the ring, with Taker ordering McMahon to appear within 10 seconds, wanting to know what his master plan was, otherwise they would attack his stooges; after McMahon failed to appear, Taker and Kane hit chokeslams on Brisco and Patterson; featured a closing segment in which McMahon brought Taker and Kane to the ring and apologized for his comments to them the previous night on Raw; moments later, WWF World Champion Steve Austin came out and McMahon revealed that his master plan was Austin would defend the title at Breakdown against both Taker and Kane: Gangrel pinned Dick Togo (w/ Yamaguchi-San) at 2:14 with the DDT Bradshaw defeated Ken Shamrock via disqualification at 1:57 when Vader interfered; after the bout, Bradshaw and Vader had to be separated by referees on the floor WWF Tag Team Champion the Road Dogg (w/ WWF Tag Team Champion Billy Gunn) defeated Dennis Knight (w/ Mark Canterbury) via disqualification at 2:26 when Jeff Jarrett interfered; after the bout X-Pac came out and all six men had to be separated by referees The Undertaker & Kane defeated Road Warrior Animal & Droz at 2:55 when Road Warrior Animal submitted to a leglock from Taker; Vince McMahon was seen watching the match from the stage Edge pinned WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku (w/ Yamaguchi-San) in a non-title match at 2:07 with the Downward Spiral WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown pinned Val Venis at 2:54 with a German suplex into a bridge; after the bout, Venis attacked Brown, stole and put on his chest protector, and hit the Money Shot 9/1/98; Lowell, MA; Tsongas Arena 9/13/98: Ken Shamrock defeated Vader Val Venis defeated Marc Mero via disqualification Gangrel pinned WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku in a non-title match Kane defeated WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown via disqualification Jeff Jarrett pinned X-Pac in a lumberjack match 9/15/98; Sacramento, CA; Arco Arena 9/20/98: Jackie defeated Luna (w/ the Oddities); after the match, Sable challenged Jackie to a match on Raw WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown, Owen Hart, & Jeff Jarrett defeated WWF IC Champion Triple H, X-Pac, & WWF Tag Team Champion Billy Gunn when D-Lo pinned X-Pac with the frog splash Mankind defeated Dustin Runnels via submission with the Mandible Claw Edge defeated WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku in a non-title match, despite interference from Kaientai The Undertaker & Kane defeated Skull & 8-Ball 9/27/98; Hamilton, Ontario; Copps Coliseum 9/27/98 - included the announcement that the Rock vs. Ken Shamrock vs. Mankind contest held later in the night would be a steel cage match: Golga defeated Headbanger Mosh Matt & Jeff Hardy defeated Mens Teioh & Sho Funaki when Jeff pinned Funaki (Wrestling's Highest Flyers) 8-Ball defeated WWF Tag Team Champion Billy Gunn and Skull by pinning Gunn; after the bout, X-Pac and the Road Dogg made the save for Gunn against DOA but were eventually beaten down by Jeff Jarrett & Southern Justice 9/29/98; East Lansing, MI; Breslin Arena 10/4/98: WWF European Champion X-Pac pinned Owen Hart Sho Funaki pinned Matt Hardy Golga & Kurrgan defeated the Headbangers DOA defeated Ken Shamrock & Mankind The Rock fought Jeff Jarrett to a no contest 9/29/98; East Lansing, MI; Breslin Arena 10/11/98: WWF Women's Champion Jackie (w/ Marc Mero) pinned Starla Sexton (Molly Holly) with a DDT off the top (Before They Were Superstars Vol. 1) Kaientai defeated Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor & the Hardy Boyz Edge pinned Vader with the Downward Spiral at 3:29 after Vader failed a sit-down splash attempt Al Snow defeated Ken Shamrock via disqualification when Shamrock refused to release the ankle lock after Snow bit the ring ropes with his teeth; after the bout, Mankind made the save Jeff Jarrett defeated the Road Dogg via disqualification WWF World Champion Steve Austin pinned WWF European Champion D-Lo Brown in a non-title match 10/18/98; Chicago, IL; Rosemont Horizon 10/18/98 - included Triple H officially handing over the IC title to the newly crowned champion Ken Shamrock; later in the show, Triple H, on crutches, told Shamrock that he would take him apart once he healed up; Shamrock then assaulted Triple H and repeatedly slammed Hunter's car door into his injured leg: Steve Blackman defeated Bradshaw The Giant Silva, Kurrgan, & Golga defeated Jose Estrada, Miguel Perez, & Jesus Castillo when Golga pinned Jesus The Godfather defeated Farooq Scorpio defeated Jeff Jarrett after Al Snow interfered 10/19/98; Milwaukee, WI; Bradley Center 10/25/98: WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Christian pinned Brian Christopher Jeff Jarrett pinned Golga The Headbangers defeated the DOA WWF IC Champion Ken Shamrock & D-Lo Brown defeated WWF European Champion X-Pac & Mankind 10/20/98; Madison, WI; Kohl Center 11/1/98: Matt & Jeff Hardy defeated the Legion of Doom Steven Regal pinned Bradshaw Edge, Gangrel, & WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Christian defeated Kurrgan, Golga, & the Giant Silva Steve Blackman pinned D-Lo Brown Jeff Jarrett pinned Val Venis The Undertaker fought the Godfather to a no contest 11/2/98; Houston, TX; Compaq Center 11/8/98: 8-Ball (w/ Paul Ellering & Skull) pinned Matt Hardy after Hardy was hit with Ellering's steel briefcase The Godfather defeated Marc Mero (w/ Jackie) via disqualification after sustaining a low blow Tiger Ali Singh (w/ Babu) defeated Scorpio 11/3/98; Dallas, TX; Reunion Arena 11/8/98: The Godfather defeated Marc Mero via disqualification; Shane McMahon was the referee for the match WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Christian (w/ Gangrel & Edge) defeated Taka Michinoku WWF European Champion X-Pac fought Steven Regal to a no contest when the champion was attacked by the Undertaker before the match began; after the match, the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn came out to help their DX teammate WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn defeated Matt & Jeff Hardy; after the match, Vince McMahon came out and ordered the champions would face both the Headbangers and Mark Henry & D-Lo Brown at the Survivor Series Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra) fought Droz (w/ Road Warrior Animal) to a no contest when Road Warrior Hawk interfered; after the match, Hawk sustained the Doomsday Device; Owen Hart did commentary for the match 11/15/98; St. Louis, MO; Kiel Center 11/15/98 - included Kevin Kelly conducting an in-ring interview in which Sable, distracted by Marc Mero, was assaulted from behind by WWF Women's Champion Jackie and the title belt; featured a backstage segment in which the New Age Outlaws, Mark Henry & D-Lo Brown, and the Headbangers engaged in a brawl as the Outlaws were being interviewed by Kevin Kelly: Scorpio & Bob Holly defeated Road Warrior Animal & Droz when Scorpio pinned Droz after Al Snow interfered and hit Droz with Head Val Venis pinned Tiger Ali Singh with the fisherman's suplex after the Godfather attacked Singh Gangrel pinned Steve Blackman with the DDT after the Brood came ringside and Edge hit a dropkick on Blackman; after the bout, the Blue Blazer came down from the rafters but couldn't get unhooked from his harness - thus allowing Blackman to attack him 11/17/98; Columbus, OH; Schottenstein Center 11/22/98: Matt & Jeff Hardy fought Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor to a no contest when the Acolytes interfered and beat up both teams Al Snow fought Gangrel to a no contest when the JOB Squad and the Brood began brawling in the ring The Big Bossman pinned Marc Mero with the sidewalk slam after Jackie accidentally tripped Mero; Mero fired her after the match Jeff Jarrett pinned Kurrgan with a guitar shot after the Insane Clown Posse distracted Kurrgan WWF IC Champion Ken Shamrock defeated Val Venis via disqualification when Mankind interfered; the Big Bossman and Shamrock double teamed Mankind after the match 11/29/98; Philadelphia, PA; First Union Center 11/29/98: WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Duane Gill fought Christian to a no contest D-Lo Brown defeated Steve Blackman via count-out The Godfather & Val Venis defeated the Headbangers WWF European Champion X-Pac defeated Mark Henry Kane defeated Jeff Jarrett via disqualification Ken Shamrock & the Big Bossman defeated Al Snow & Mankind 11/30/98; Baltimore, MD; Arena 12/6/98: WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Duane Gill pinned Taka Michinoku The Legion of Doom defeated Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor WWF World Champion the Rock, WWF IC Champion Ken Shamrock, & the Big Bossman defeated Edge, Christian, & Gangrel via disqualification Jeff Jarrett defeated Mark Henry via disqualification Kurrgan & Luna fought Tiger Ali Singh & Babu to a no contest Mankind defeated the Undertaker via disqualification 12/13/98; Vancouver, British Columbia; GM Place 12/13/98 - included Mankind attacking the Rock as the Rock was being interviewed by Michael Cole in one of the skyboxes: WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Gillberg pinned Matt Hardy at 1:02 after the Blue Meanie interfered and hit a DDT on the challenger Kevin Quinn pinned Brian Christopher at 2:23 with a roll up after avoiding a powerbomb attempt Triple H pinned Droz (w/ Road Warrior Animal) at 1:37 with the Pedigree; after the bout, Animal left ringside alone WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn defeated the Acolytes via disqualification at 2:00 when Ken Shamrock & the Big Bossman interfered; the bout was made by WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels in hopes of wearing down the tag team champions before their title match later in the evening 12/14/98; Tacoma, WA; Tacoma Dome 12/20/98: WWF European Champion X-Pac pinned Tiger Ali Singh at 1:52 in a non-title match with the X-Factor Kevin Quinn & Brian Christopher defeated Matt & Jeff Hardy Al Snow pinned Droz The Headbangers defeated the Oddities via disqualification Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg defeated Skull & 8-Ball WWF World Champion the Rock defeated the Big Bossman, Ken Shamrock, and Mankind 12/15/98; Spokane, WA; Arena 12/27/98: Headbanger Mosh defeated Golga via disqualification Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart defeated the Godfather & Val Venis WWF Tag Team Champions Ken Shamrock & the Big Bossman defeated Matt & Jeff Hardy Kane pinned WWF European Champion X-Pac in a non-title match